Strong
by Lucky Kitsune 497
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro looks back on his relationship with Furihata Kouki. [Akafuri]


**A/N:-**

**12/4 - Happy Akafuri Day! I'm writing this into the morning so, I hope you guys liked it. I based this on One Direction's 'Strong'**, **it has nothing to do with the band, just the song to let people see what Akashi felt like through out his relationship with Kouki** **:3**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kuroko no Basket, its storylines or its characters (unfortunately!) & I most certainly do not own One Direction or any of their music. So quit your bitching before you even start (sorry if you're innocent, I've had trouble regarding this matter).  
**

**STORY PLAYLIST:- Strong by One Direction**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki**

_My hands, your hands tied up like two ships.__  
__Drifting weightless, waves try to break it.__  
__I'd do anything to save it.__  
__Why is it so hard to say it?_

Akashi Seijuuro stared at the slumbering brunette beside him with a smile on his face. Never in a million years did he dream of feeling like the way he is now.

If someone came to him say, three years ago maybe and told him that he would feel so much love for this one ordinary boy sleeping peacefully next to him, he would have glared at them and sent them running in the opposite direction with a few not so subtle threats.

But of course, everything changed when Furihata Kouki came into the picture.

_My heart, your heart sit tight like book ends.__  
__Pages between us written with no end.__  
__So many words we're not saying.__  
__Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.__  
__You make me strong._

Their first meeting however, was anything but pleasant.

Akashi had called in his former teammates from Teiko, the Generation of Miracles, just before the start of the Winter Cup, to remind them of their little 'promise' that they made just before they graduated middle school. Kuroko Tetsuya, the team's phantom sixth man, was summoned as well, even if he never made the promise with the others. His concerned coach sent Furihata to go with him, in case anything happens during the meeting.

Akashi however, didn't like any outsiders around when he spoke with his team mates and asked Furihata 'kindly' if he would leave them while he spoke to his teammates. That forceful and threatening aura emitting from Akashi literally sent countless shivers down Furihata's spine. And when Kagami appeared, Furihata had never been more grateful when Akashi's penetrating gaze was focused on someone other than himself.

The second meeting, was no better than their first.

Under normal circumstances, Furihata would have been elated to step onto court in an official match. But, not when your opponent just happens to be the Emperor.

As a point guard, it's Furihata's job to guard Akashi who's happens to the point guard of Rakuzan, and it's a job as scary as hell. He was literally shaking as the coach pushed him onto the court, without even looking at Akashi yet. He didn't have to play, he already knew he was dead meat. The spectators and Rakuzan team members were floored. Why send out a guy like him to guard Akashi? It's literally like putting in a Chihuahua to face a lion.

Rakuzan's Nebuya Ekichi himself asked Kiyoshi what was the colour of the Seirin members' blood for sending the poor kid to his death.

_How should I deal with this pathetic weakling_? Akashi thought to himself.

He had to hand it to Aida Riko for daring to put in a guy like him against him, but all of it is useless. The kid even tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face when he tried to follow Akashi. He will not stand a chance, and isn't even worthy to do so. From what Akashi had seen from the Kaijo match, Furihata Kouki was a player that could only support his teammates, not someone he had to use even half his strength to guard him.

But what Furihata did next proved him wrong. When the ball was passed to him, he made an unexpected shot – a three-pointer, and it went in!

Akashi has made a mistake. Perhaps Furihata Kouki was a bit flaky in his skills and no particular talent to brag of, but he is definitely not weak.

Not at all…

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

Victory, was something that Akashi Seijuuro always had, and he didn't even have to work too hard for it. But it looks like this time, and for the first time, he lost.

He lost, the Absolute Emperor had been defeated for the first time.

His team didn't blame him, neither did their coach.

"It's fine Sei-chan. It was a good game and we lost to Seirin, fair and square." His senpai, Mibuchi Reo tried to console their captain.

"Yeah, I think it was the best and the most exciting game I've ever played, even though losing sucks." Nebuya added.

"I'm sorry everyone. I have failed you all as captain." Akashi apologized with a bow.

Everyone in the locker room froze, even the usually extremely indifferent Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi Seijuro never apologized to anyone, much less bow down to them, it was usually the opposite.

"Sei-chan, you have nothing to worry about. Although I hate losing as much as the rest of us, I have to admit that Seirin was better than us, this time. We'll get back at them, at the Inter High." Reo smiled.

Akashi stared at the faces at his teammates. True, he saw traces of sadness that they didn't manage to win the Winter Cup, yet he saw no anger in their eyes. They have completely accepted their loss.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Get some rest, Sei-chan. You look a lot more tired than usual."

"I'll be fine."

"Still, rest. You'll feel better after that."

The rest of the team left the locker room, heading back to the hotel to rest. Akashi asked to stay in the locker room for a little while longer and asked them to go on ahead without him. He definitely needed to clear his head for a while.

Defeated by Kuroko, by a mere point. It was a lot to think about.

True, Kuroko's misdirection was something else compared to the talents of the Miracles but it was not particularly strong. And yet, he and his team managed to defeat every single on of the Miracles, even himself.

Maybe Kuroko's basketball wasn't as weak as he though….

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the locker room door opening.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Akashi looked up from the floor and saw one Furihata Kouki standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Err, I lost my way back to the locker room after using the bathrooms. It's dark in the hallways and I couldn't see the name printed on the tag outside. I'm so sorry for intruding." Furihata bowed down low in apology.

"It's all right. Your name is Furihata Kouki, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"You know you're really weak."

"E-excuse me?"

"You're weak. You don't have any special talents to brag of, and your shots are that good either. But what you did today, it wasn't bad at all, although it could use some more training."

Furihata was floored. Was Akashi Seijuuro, giving him a compliment?

"I really don't know what to say. T-thank you, Akashi-kun… I guess."

"Become stronger."

"Ehh?"

"Become stronger, because the next time we meet on court, I will not go easy on you."

Furihata was stunned for a moment, but recovered his composure quickly and smiled.

"Certainly, Akashi-kun. Let's play a good game, next year."

Akashi offered him a small smile before exiting the locker room.

Furihata Kouki huh? He will definitely remember that name from now on…

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

Their next meeting, was not a year or even a month later but one day after the finals.

Since Akashi was originally from Tokyo, he took the time to arrange a meeting with his father for lunch. His father was the owner of the Akashi Zaibatsu, one of Japan's main financial groups and naturally, Akashi Seijuuro was the sole heir to the company and all the responsibilities that went with it.

The elder Akashi was a busy man, and he's hardly ever in Japan. Even if he is, he would be busy conducting business meetings to close in their latest deal with other companies. However, Akashi managed to get through his father's busy schedule and meet him for lunch, thanks to a favour from his father's personal assistant.

Akashi arrived at the restaurant exactly 10 minutes before their scheduled meeting time. It was a habit that has been drilled into Akashi's brain ever since he could talk to be on time no matter what.

"Time is valuable, son. Don't waste yours or others' time by arriving late." His father would reprimand him whenever he was late in the past.

His phone rang moments after he was seated in the private dining room that his father's assistant had reserved.

"Seijuuro-sama, I have to inform you that your father will not be joining you for lunch today. There has been an emergency about our China contract and he is heading to the airport to catch the nest flight to Beijing."

"It's alright Tanaka-san. I'll just cancel the reservation and head back to the hotel."

"I'm sorry Seijuuro-sama, but you have to understand that your father…"

"I do. Thank you Tanaka-san." Akashi pressed down on the 'End Call button.

Of course, that was just like his father to cancel on him. He should have known.

He signaled the waiter to bring him the check and left the restaurant. The stepped out in the cool winter air and walked in the direction of his hotel. He walked on without paying much attention to his surroundings and effectively bumping into someone, causing him to fall into the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The guy apologized profusely.

Akashi was prepared to stab that person for bumping into him, until he realized that he knew him. It was Furihata.

"You again?" Akashi was surprised, and slightly annoyed.

Why did this guy keep appearing everywhere he went?

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I didn't mean to be a bother."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to the bookstore. Kuroko recommended me some good novels and I thought that I should start reading them, now that Winter Cup is over."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So, if you'll excuse me…" Furihata tried to walk pass Akashi.

"Wait." Akashi's hand gripped his wrist tightly, holding him in place.

"Y-yes Akashi-kun?" Furihata asked, wincing slightly from the pain.

"You wouldn't have some time to spare, would you?"

Furihata was surprised at Akashi's sudden question. "Yes I do. I don't have anything to do later anyways."

"Good. Would you join me for lunch?"

And he was even more surprised at the word that came out of his mouth.

"Yes."

_I'__m sorry if I say, "I need you."__  
__But I don't care,__  
__I'm not scared of love.__  
__'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.__  
__Is that so wrong?__  
__Is it so wrong__  
__That you make me strong?_

Ever since that day in the streets, Akashi was strangely fascinated by the boy he had just gotten acquainted with. Everything about him screamed 'average' and 'ordinary' and yet there was just something about him that drew him in.

Furihata had told him why he had joined basketball because of a girl he liked. He had confessed to her but she told him to become the best at something first before she'll consider dating him. Personally, Akashi thought that was one of the dumbest reasons to join basketball.

"So, are you dating that girl now?"

"What, Mayu-chan? No, I got over my feelings for her. Now, I'm focusing all my energy into basketball and my studies, nothing else."

"That's good. Now, I have one more opponent to look forward to in the future."

Furihata could only blush slightly at the compliment, and Akashi meant every word of it.

Akashi made sure they exchanged numbers and various contact information, so that they could keep in touch with each other when Akashi went back to school in Kyoto.

"I need to make sure your practicing hard for our match together." Akashi told a confused Furihata like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Ever since then, they made a point to call every other night and text each other frequently. The longer Akashi had known Furihata, the more fascinated he became with the other boy and the more he wanted to know about him.

"Why don't you come see me in Kyoto?" Akashi asked randomly one day.

"Ehh, Kyoto?"

"Yes. That way we could see each other face to face and I can show you around the sights in Kyoto. You haven't been to Kyoto in years, have you?"

"Yes, about 9 years actually. I'd love to come, but I'd hate to bother you, and I don't know if my parents would actually let me make the trip."

"Nonsense, it's not a bother if it's you. If you're really worried, I could always talk to your parents about it."

"T-that won't be necessary. I'll ask them myself."

But Akashi made the phone call to Furihata's parents anyway, and it's been set that Furihata would be making a trip to Kyoto every 2 weeks to see Akashi. While in Kyoto, Akashi took Furihata around the former capital of Japan, showing him temples and visiting the best tea houses in the city.

The more time Furihata spent around Akashi, the less he seemed to be the cold, authoritative Emperor. He actually grew fond of the guy, seeing him as the caring and concerned friend rather than the former captain of the Miracles who scared the hell out of him when the first met.

It was true when they said that first impressions were important, but they weren't always correct…

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

It was around mid-spring of their second year of high school when Akashi decided they had known each other long enough. Akashi was in Tokyo for a change and currently enjoying a cup of double espresso with Furihata at an open air café surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Say Furihata…"

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"We've known each other for more that 3 months right?"

"Yes, since the Winter Cup."

"And I think we have known each other long enough to take things a little further."

Furihata just stared blankly back at Akashi. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Let me make things simpler. Go out with me, Furihata."

Furihata was shocked. Akashi Seijuuro, just asked HIM of all people, to go out with him. He must be joking.

"Akashi-kun, that wasn't very funny at all."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

"But why me of all people? I'm so ordinary. I'm not rich, not particularly smart or even talented in basketball. That aside, I'm a guy."

"First of all, I like you, simple as that. Second thing, because I like you, small things like wealth and gender had nothing to do with it. You treat me like you do with anybody else even if you were scared of me in the beginning, not the captain of the Generation of Miracles or the heir to Akashi Zaibatsu, just Akashi Seijuuro. Now, will you go out with me?"

"But Akashi-kun…."

"Do you have any issues with me, anything about me you don't like? My attitude, my appearance….?" Akashi asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No, I don't."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Good. Then I guess we're going out now. I'm going to take good care of you… Kouki." Akashi smiled, effectively closing the subject.

Furihata thought about protesting, but decides against it as he values his life too much.

_Darn it, this guy is really a terrorist_, Furihata thought to himself.

* * *

**~o~\(^ V ^)/~o~**

* * *

_Think of, how much love that's been wasted.__  
__People always trying to escape it.__  
__Move on to stop their heart breaking.__  
__But there's nothing I'm running from.__  
__You make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."__  
__But I don't care,__  
__I'm not scared of love.__  
__'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.__  
__Is that so wrong?__  
__Is it so wrong?_

_So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.__  
__Need you to keep me from falling apart.__  
__I'll always hold on.__  
__'Cause you make me strong.__I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."__  
__But I don't care.__  
__I'm not scared of love.__  
__'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.__  
__Is that so wrong?__  
__Is it so wrong?_

Things were slightly awkward between them at first, before both started to get used to the idea of them being together, and eventually falling deeply in love with each other. Everything seemed like a beautiful dream that neither of them wants to wake up from, but of course, their grace period could only last for so long.

They have been dating for more than a year when Akashi's father found out about their relationship.

"Sei, I think we should break up." Furihata told him quietly one day.

"Why?"

"Because your father knows about us. He's sure opposed to us being together, and he will try to separate us no matter what it takes. It'll be better if we part on good terms right now, rather than to go through a painful break up later. I don't want to hurt you Sei!" Tears flowed down freely on Furihata's cheeks as her said those words.

Seeing Kouki cry was like plunging a knife through Akashi's heart. He gathered his sobbing boyfriend into his arms and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Kouki, it doesn't matter if he doesn't support us, and I don't care whether he does or not. All that matters is that you stay beside me."

"But… but…"

"No 'buts' Kouki. When we started going out, I had a bad feeling that this might happen in the future, so I took some countermeasures should this happens."

"You're making a mistake Sei. You should have just let me go." Furihata sobbed into his boyfriends shoulder.

"I need you, Kouki. Letting you go would be the biggest mistake I'll ever make in my life, and I'm glad I won't be making that mistake."

Furihata looked up to Akashi with a small smile, with more tears threatening to spill over. And they did when Akashi lower down his lips to capture Furihata's soft ones in a sweet kiss that made them forget all their troubles in the world.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

"What are you thinking?! A member of the Akashi household does not have flings like this, much less with a man. Break of this… unnatural relationship of yours immediately, and be prepared to meet you new fiance!" The elder Akashi shouted at his only son in his study.

It was not uncommon among the elites where the heirs of respectable families arrange marriages for their children. The Akashi family was one such family, and his father had taken the liberty to arrange his son's marriage with a scion of another wealthy family to strengthen the ties between the two companies.

"Never. I love Kouki, and I will never let him go no matter what." Akashi retorted his father calmly but firm.

"You stupid child! Do you have any idea what will happen if this gets out to the media?"

"Do I look like I care? We are a financial group, not Hollywood. No one gives a damn if the heir to the company is gay."

"Then who will take over this company after you? Say you and this boy do get through this and you stay together until the end, but both of you are bound to get lonely without children, and this company will be without an heir."

"There is always adoption you know, but we're too young to think about starting a family anytime soon. If you do care so much about the bloodlines, there's always surrogacy and I'm sure Kouki doesn't mind."

"You talk as if you have everything planned. You do know I can destroy the boy and his family with one small command." Akashi's father threatened but Akashi looked unfazed by the threat.

"And you should know that the day I started dating Kouki, I started my countermeasures against things like this. If you keep on insisting that we separate, I will publicly sever all my ties with this family. I know uncle and my 'dear' cousin has had their eye on the company for a while and if I'm gone, they'll make plans to get you out of the way as soon as possible."

"How are you going to survive if you do sever your ties. You will lose every yen you were set to inherit and you won't have anywhere to go."

"You've forgotten one very important thing, Father. I still have my inheritance from Mother, and if I remember correctly, even you couldn't touch the money in that account. Everything in there is more than enough for me to live the rest of my life comfortably with Kouki, even without us working a single day of our lives."

The elder man gritted his teeth. Yes, he had forgotten bout the inheritance that his late wife had left for their son. She was from a family as rich as his own, and the sole heir to all of her family's assets. She knew there's a possibility of this happening, so she made sure her son's future was secure in every way possible.

That defiant look she wore when they were arguing in the past was mimicked to perfection by their son, a look that meant there was no point in arguing further anymore. Plus, there was no way he was gonna let all the hardwork he put into the company fall into the hands of his scheming brother and the idiot son of his. He needed his son.

"Fine! Do what you want Seijuuro, but I can tell you that you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" He shouted angrily at his son

"I am absolute, Father, and I always win. So, I highly doubt it." Akashi smirked at his fuming father before walking out of the study.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."__  
__But I don't care,__  
__I'm not scared of love.__  
__'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.__  
__Is that so wrong?__  
__Is it so wrong__  
__That you make me strong?__  
_

It's been more that 6 months since Akashi's confrontation with his father. Akashi's threat worked, and his father promised to leave Furihata and his family alone. Akashi's engagement was also called off, and the girl was now betrothed to Akashi's cousin instead. His father's only condition for their relationship was to keep it discreet and out of the news, which both Furihata and Akashi agreed to readily.

Recently, Kouki had finally agreed to spending the night in Akashi's apartment when ever he was back in Tokyo. It certainly made things a lot easier (you know what I mean!).

But more importantly, it was their home, his and Kouki's. With their belongings scattered together all over the 3 bedroom apartment, it felt so much more at home than the Akashi manor ever felt like. To Akashi, it was their beloved home where he could come home and find his lover right there waiting for him, no matter what.

"Sei… you're still awake?" Furihata asked sleepily from his side of the bed, jerking Akashi back to reality.

"Yeah, but I was just going to go back to sleep."

"Okay, good night Sei.."

Akashi planted a small kiss on his lover's cheek.

"Good night, my sweet Kouki."

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."__  
__But I don't care,__  
__I'm not scared of love.__  
__'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.__  
__Is that so wrong?__  
__Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

_**-owari-**_

_********__A/N: Sorry for the over-the-top cheesiness :)_


End file.
